Hakuouki x My Little Pony
by VirgoGoddess88
Summary: What happens when a character from My Little Pony teleports into a human world? Japan of all the places. Red eye demons, handsome samurais and.. war? but Junebug only wants to eat flowers! chaos will definitely erupt! *I am not profiting from this fan fiction, I do not own any of the Hakuouki characters and the Pony. I write for humors sake and entertainment.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, how are you? I hope that you will enjoy this fan fiction very much.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hakuouki characters or Junebug (Since I cannot find Junebug's name on the My Little Pony Character List, I have no choice but to put it as Original Character) this is made for pure entertainment and humor. There is basically no plot written for this fan fiction so if any mistakes are found, forgive me. Enjoy.**

The night sky was inky black with no stars visible, a full moon casted an eerie glow on the empty streets of Kyoto. Two Shinsengumi captains were on their daily night patrol as they measured their surroundings, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Yet they were constantly on alert, after all the recent debacle with Demons, they had to be extra careful.

"Neh, Hajime kun. I'm feeling bored, what ya say we find a troublesome drunkard and kill him?" Souji remarked.

"Souji san, enough with the foolishness."

"Don't be so uptight Hajime kun, I was only joking." Souji sighed miserably.

Hajime kept his silence, he knew well of his comrade. Even though the jokes are borderline with his sadistic nature, Souji wouldn't go around causing ruckus unless the party seeks it.

A bright light similar to lightning burst from one of the alleyways in front of them, both of the men were startled by the deafening ruckus. Quickly regaining their composure, the samurais quietly blends in with the shadow as they ventured forth but stops short when a barrel rolls out and halts right in front of the street.

"W-where am I?" a feminine child like voice floated towards them.

Hajime frowned, confusion gripping him. Both Souji and him had witnessed a flash of lightning but.. when he thought about it the sky never hinted of rain.

"Eek! Why am I speaking in a different language?!"

Souji exchanged glances with Hajime, if it was a kid there was no point scaring him/her with their katanas. In the dark alley something or rather someone was running towards where they hid, Souji tenses his body to fight. He won't be fooled for the second time, Kaoru was a kid as well but he turns out to be an asshole.

"Hello? oh! excuse me good sir, but can you tell me where I am?"

"Souji san!" Hajime's eyes were glued at something below.

Souji cursed at himself, if they were facing an enemy right now he would be wiped out in seconds for zoning out. Hating for losing focus, Souji shifted his eyes below and shock radiated through his system. _What the fuck?_

"Hi, my name is Junebug and what are yours? why are you dressed like that?"

Souji and Hajime were now facing a miniature horse that was actually talking to them, it had two baskets filled with flowers on either side while sporting a smile. It trotted closer; instinct had those two stepping backward. They knew about Demons certainly had a hard time adjusting to that fact. They are also housing a female Demon amongst them inside the headquarters but...

"I blame Shinpan san for the rowdy night of sake last night and now I'm still suffering from the hangover. Come Hajime kun, there is nothing here except our minds playing trick." Souji replaces his katana before resuming his walk, the other captain reciprocating him.

A moment passed by and Souji snorted, yup. They were absolutely hallucinating.

"Souji san, I think we are being followed." Hajime peered at the back and saw the miniature horse trotting along while casting frightened looks at her surrounding.

Souji frowned, "stop looking behind, it will go away."

"I cannot help myself," Hajime kept looking at the creature.

Junebug obediently trailed after those kind looking gentlemen, one moment she was plucking flowers and the next she was teleported in some unknown human world. She had heard about other ponies teleporting to a whole new world but Junebug had yet to experience herself. When she realized that she was lagging behind, Junebug picked up her pace but just then she spied several red beady eyes from the shadows.

"Eeeek!" Junebug shrieked and hightailed for cover.

"Souji san! loo-" Hajime warned.

"Oof!" Souji fell forward and planted his face in the dirt.

Feeling a little ticked off, Souji tried to stand up but felt something heavy on his back.

"Hajime kun! do something!"

Hajime stepped forward and started shooing the horse with both hands flapping back and forth. "Shoo. Go away."

"Hajime kun..."

"H-help me, good sirs!" Junebug huddled on top of one.

Hajime sighed when his plan was not successful so he cleared his throat and requested for... J-Junebug to move away.

"Oof!" Souji was beyond pissed now.

"Where is it?" Souji tracked his gaze in search for the weird thing.

"Here." Hajime answered.

It took a while for Souji to spot visible hoofs under Hajime's Shinsengumi uniform. An awkward bulged formed on the back of him, Souji blinked at the sight.

"P-please.. let me follow you home! I'm scared..." Junebug begged them.

"Instead of the darkness you should be fearing from us, we can strike at you at any second and I'm actually considering that idea." Souji's hand rested on the hilt of his katana, sliding it out of it's scabbard.

"I can sense goodness from you two, that is why I followed. Or else... I would have run for my life," Junebug nuzzled at the back of this man.

Hajime's breathe hitch as his body became rigid, that hor-Junebug was... feeling up his butt. He tried to side step but it reciprocated his moves, he pulled up his uniform to glance at those huge gullible eyes that kind of reminded him of Chizuru.

"What are you doing in Kyoto?" Hajime inquired.

"What is a Kyoto?" Junebug tilted her head sideways genuinely confused.

"This is Kyoto, Japan. We are from the Shinsengumi," Hajime dutifully answered only because Junebug was a miniature horse version of Chizuru.

"Neh, Hajime kun.. why are you talking to it?" Souji had his arms folded.

Hajime never replied because he had no idea how to answer Souji's question. Now what?

"Please... I'm lost and scared. Please, take me with you.." tears were now visible and one spilled on the ground causing the men to gasped.

"If you make one sudden move, I will slice my katana straight through your neck." Souji glared menacingly.

Junebug nodded her head nervousness had her eating flowers from one of the baskets. Before they took a step forward, Junebug bit into of the gentlemen's blue cloak and trotted happily.

Souji sneered with irritation at the extra weight from behind, he knew without looking back that the animal had his haori between it's teeth because Hajime kun had kindly informed him.

And so, the odd group made their journey back to the headquarters, the men wondered if their Demon vice commander would actually have a fit over this.

 **Thank you for taking the time reading my story, I hope that you enjoyed. Any mistakes found please forgive me, see you next chapter. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone, yes I am stretching my imagination to great lengths for this fan fiction. Remember, this is only written for the sake of craziness! I'm even questioning my own sanity!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS NOR JUNEBUG.**

*DONNN*

Everyone's head was stuck close as they gawked at the creature standing in front of them. Chizuru's fingers itched to pet the miniature horse, so cute! Junebug was the name; she was munching on the flowers now.

"Oi, Harada... what Demon do you think this horse is from?" Nagakura whispered.

"Hmm.. Horse Demon."

"I'm not a horse but a pony," Junebug smiled.

They inhaled sharply.

"C-can.. I touch you?" Chizuru lost the battle.

"Sure you can!"

Chizuru beamed at the rest before stepping forward, Heisuke gripped  
her wide sleeve.

"Chizuru, stay here."

"Don't worry Heisuke, she looks harmless."

Cautiously Chizuru stretched her hand and caresses her soft brown hair.

"Why are you here?" Chizuru asked softly.

"I have no idea.. Chizuru san. But these kind gentlemen brought me here."

Hajime flushed at the compliment while Souji stood behind Hijikata the latter not knowing that his other captain had inserted one of the fallen flower from Junebug's basket on his ponytail.

"Now what, vice commander?" Sannan adjusted his round spectacle.

"Huh? Uhh," Hijikata cleared his throat before continuing. "Well.. Junebug. How uh.. do you plan to go home?"

Junebug felt a pang of forlorn, that was a very good question. How?

Chizuru offered her room for the pony to sleep in while they sought an answer for to return.

Heisuke was still wary of the brown pony even after it left with a excited Chizuru. Those bug eyes scared him, now he sat around the table with his drinking partners.

The next morning, Junebug was busy plucking flowers while singing a song.  
Of a sudden she was snatched away and she kicked her hoofs to escape.

"Help Hajime san! Heeeeelp!"

Hajime rushes from his training and skids to a stop. Hime san, Chizuru's friend was holding onto the little pony.

"HAJIME SAN!"

Chizuru came running to stop her friend.

"Hime san! Let Junebug go!"

"Junebug?" Hime san was cooing over the pony.

When she put Junebug down, the pony turned around with a smile.

"Hello! My name is Junebug and what is yours?"

Chizuru and Hime san both clasped their hands against their bosom and sighed.  
"Wah! You are so cute!"

Junebug blushed and kicked a pebble with her hoof, giggling.

"May I know why you have baskets of flowers?" Hime san pointed.

"Because I'm poor and flowers are all that I can eat."

Both Chizuru and Hime san exchanged glances and nodded with determination before looking down.

"You don't have to eat flowers here, I will cook something for you."  
Junebug felt her vision turned blurry with tears.

"This is delicious!" Junebug was munching her meal, she sat between two burly men.

Nagakura watched the odd creature from his side vision as he chewed slowly.

"So... Junebug? What do you for pass time?" He asked.

"Me? Well, apart from visiting my other pony friends, I go collect more flowers to eat."

At the memory she had a whimsical smile.

Harada had his one hand on his thigh while he ate with his other hand.

Hajime was passing by when Junebug scurried to meet her best friend.

"Hello! Where are you going off to?"

"I'm off to my patrol." Hajime step aside but Junebug blocked his way.

"Can I follow you?"

"No."

"Please...?"

Hajime frowned but of a sudden an image of Chizuru with wide eyes flitted in his mind, he blushed slightly.

"We will ask vice commander's permission."

"YEAH!"

Junebug's request to follow her best friend was denied. To her this was a new adventure something she would relate to her friends back home.

"But..." Junebug tries again.

"I'm sorry but the answer is no, Junebug. You will garner more attention than necessary."

Kondou tried to soften up the reject by explaining the situation.

"The locals are not fond of us.."

"How so?"

Hijikata and Kondou exchanged glances before briefly explaining.

Junebug was horrified by the story but felt anger rose up within her. And so, she stood at the gate watching the men off to their duty.

 **I tried my best! Please do not judge me! I'm not on drugs too, LOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have fun questioning yourself, thinking why in the world you are even reading this. LOL! I'm just sitting having laughing fits.**

Nagakura was fast asleep since the alcohol he had consumed went over his head. Snoring on his futon, Nagakura dreamt of beautiful geishas chasing after him leaving Harada to weep, he snorted in his sleep.

The door to his room slid open silently, Nagakura lifted his head up to stare at the figure. It was shaped oddly and Nagakura shot his hand up to grab his katana but it was not where he left.

"Ehehehe..."

Nagakura frowned at the familiar laughter. Just then, something appeared behind him; Nagakura felt his nape hair rose.

"Nagakura san..."

He turned his head sideways and felt his eyes widened in alarm, his katana was clutched between that pony's teeth while her deranged green eyes stared at him.

"I'm going to kill you."

His own katana swung at his neck and Nagakura yelled, he woke up in cold sweat realizing he had a nightmare. The alcohol was playing tricks with his mind fueling his wariness.

The door slid open this time revealing the pony AGAIN with his katana and ran to him in her short legs.

Once again, Nagakura yelled in fear waking up to cold sweat. _What the fuck was going with him?_ He felt his body tensed when something heavy laid on his chest.

Nagakura stares down at the area and spied the pony sleeping, this time Nagakura let out shrill cry.

 _"Aaaaaah!"_

The next morning everyone sat in the hall eating breakfast, their eyes straying to Nagakura as he hid his flushed face by stuffing rice in his mouth.

Beside him sat Junebug happily chewing flowers; sakura petals were a delicacy for her.

Souji choked on his snort when he caught Nagakura's expression.

Hijikata's lips trembled remembering of last night, he had rushed to Nagakura's room when he heard of his shout. He was plastered against the wall still drunk as he slurred the words whilst pointing at Junebug's sleeping form.

"She... iz... killiz... me.." resting a hand on his heart.

Nagakura controlled his embarrassment, glowering from above the bowl.

Chizuru was wringing her hands as she paced inside the kitchen. Junebug enters inside and found the human girl with a worried expression; questioning her.

"What is the matter, Chizuru san?"

"I... need to go to the market but Hijikata san won't let me."

"We can go together."

Chizuru glances at the pony, at first the idea gave her heartburn but if they tried sneaking no one would notice.

And so, the duo tip toed out the gates and rushed away from headquarters.

Junebug wore a disguise, a robe that Chizuru called "yukata" but it flopped on her hoofs most of the time tripping.

The locals were gawking at the pair but focusing more on Junebug their minds were having a hard time wrapping at what they were actually seeing.

Chizuru bought a packet of salt putting the tab on Hijikata san.

Junebug was gazing at those delectable vegetables when she heard a soft shriek. She turned just in time and saw Chizuru was being pulled by a blonde haired man, she gave chase.

"Finally, I got you alone."

"Chi-Chikage san!"

"Where's your guard dog?"

Chizuru tried twisting her hand but Kazama's grip was too strong.

"Let me go!"

Kazama had caught his bride to be alone and grabs the opportunity to kidnap Chizuru. That bastard Hijikata was nowhere to be seen but from the corner of his eye, Kazama spied a blur of brown and the scent of flowers before his manhood was battered.

"Leave my friend alone!" Junebug yelled.

Kazama saw red in his vision when that disgusting hybrid battered his family jewel but pride has him keeping his emotions intact.

Junebug races behind him and bit the bad man hard.

"OW!"

Chizuru gawked at the odd scene astounded that Junebug rescued her.

"Grrrr."

"What is that?!" Shiranui pointed his gun.

But just as Kazama was about to kick someone smacked him right on the head with a fan.

"Don't you dare hit Junebug!"

Kazama scowled at Hime san knowing he had lost the only chance one look at Chizuru and a glower at the animal, Kazama retrieved.

"Hello Junebug and Chizuru! Let's go have dango, shall we?" Hime san grinned.

"Sure!" Junebug replied ecstatically.

 **Thank you for reading this crazy piece of fan fiction!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter! I guess my creativeness can only stretch that much and I have a feeling Chikage Kazama is finding me so he can kill me!**

Junebug was standing nearby as Souji trains his men while Heisuke sat on the steps as he watched. Sano stretches his muscles beside him sweating after a gritty exercise with Nagakura.

"I think we have found you a war horse, Heisuke kun." Harada said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Heisuke turns to the amber haired man with a perplexed expression.

"Since you are the shortest captain, Junebug is suitable for you." Harada lost the battle to keep a straight face and chokes on his laughter.

Heisuke sneered at him.

"Hmmm..."

Heisuke swivelled on his butt to glare at Nagakura.

"Hmm.." he was rubbing his chin like a diplomat, "the image actually suits him." Soon that baka was joining in the laughter as well.

"May I know the joke?" Junebug was standing in front of them.

The laughters were abruptly cut short but Heisuke was grumbling.

"Nothing," Harada said smoothly "we were making plans for visiting the brothel tonight."

"What is a brothel?" Junebug inquired.

Harada and Nagakura exchanged glances, Heisuke sat between them fuming but answers for her.

"Brothel is where Shinpat san tries but fails to get a girl." Heisuke earned a whacked from the muscular man while Harada chortles.

"A girl? You cannot find any?"

Nagakura smacks Heisuke once again for a good measure.

"I can help!"

"No. What you need to do is find a way back home."

Junebug ate flowers to keep from feeling depressed.

But when evening arrived everyone went out for sake and now the big group sat in one of the room.

Nagakura was feeling lucky as one of the geisha was smiling at him until... Junebug happened.

Now all the geishas were sitting around the little pony cooing over the utter cuteness it presented. Chizuru giggled as she made friends with the other women but Nagakura was drinking his sake with misery.

The night went on with the warriors getting drunk and wasted except for Hijikata, Chizuru and Sannan.

It was late in the night as they stumbled back to the headquarters when Junebug pauses; a bright light was floating in the alleyway. She knew without a doubt that it was a way back home.

Chizuru halts as she pivoted back and found a grinning Junebug.

"I guess it is times up for my visit here," Junebug rushes up to Chizuru and hugs her calf with one of her hoof.

Chizuru on the other hand felt depressed as tears ran down her cheeks not yet willing to bid farewell.

"Gooz bye... Juicebug!" Nagakura slurred as he waved at Souji's knees.

Souji though wasted actually stumbled forward to hug... Chizuru.

"Good bye," his voice was husky that caused Chizuru to literally turn into dust.

Hijikata drags her away from Souji's arm and glances at the pony, "have a safe trip, Junebug."

Heisuke ambled forward to pat her on the head "I wish you.. was my... war hoe.. hoze.. horse.."

Junebug just blinked up at him.

Hajime was trying his best not to ruin his reputation from crying so he was mentally drilling about the advantages of a katana.

Harada was too wasted to even wave a farewell.

"Bye, Junebug!" Sannan waved.

Junebug waved good bye before rushing into the bright light and running to her own world.

Junebug breathed in the familiar air when she heard the other ponies crying out her name.

"Hey guys! I'm back! I have a lot of stories to tell ya!"  
And so Junebug entertained her friends with exciting stories about new friends and fighting a weird blonde haired man with red eyes.

 **Please don't hate me! LOL! I'm just goofing around with this story. Sometimes you need to read a story that has no plot to destress yourself. Bye!**


End file.
